Effective written communication is more important today than ever before. The main function of writing is to convey a message or thoughts effectively to the reader. This is particularly crucial in the business setting where most communication is in the form of written status reports, memos, email, technical reports, customer correspondence, and business proposals, just to name a few. To be effective and efficient, these documents should be well organized, clearly articulated, and concise in message. Writing is a difficult task for many because they either do not know how to start or stay on track with a systematic, organized method of writing that produces an effective document. While there are courses, training exercises, and technologies to help facilitate the writing process, the Inventors believe there is a need for a system that combines a method for effective writing with technology that provides a visual model and on-screen guidance to organize and create effective and understandable written communication.